


Power To The People.

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [17]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, changes, quirky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Balder has given Olaf a unique outlook on life, on the people he meets, the gods and goddesses walking in and out of his life and the difference in people from before and after they become divine beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power To The People.

**Author's Note:**

> BP = Before getting Powers.  
> AP = After getting Powers

Being Balder has given Olaf a unique outlook on life, on the people he meets, the gods and goddesses walking in and out of his life and the difference in people from before and after they become divine beings.

It can be little things like when Anders went from sort of liking apples to nearly moaning in pleasure whenever he even smells them. Or big things like becoming Tyr will make you lose your arm or becoming Balder means becoming bald.

Looking at his family hanging around the garden at the annual pre Christmas Barbecue Olaf things of some of the things that’s changed.

 

Eating Out:

Mike. BP: *smiling* “Your treat right cous’?”  
AP: *Sigh* “Let me guess, my treat?” 

 

Anders. BP: “You were in the bathroom a long time are you alright?”   
“Yeah, just...my stomach, something didn’t agree with it.”

AP: “You were in the bathroom a long time are you alright?”  
“Hell yeah, just working up an appetite with a very agreeable waitress 

 

Ty. BP: “Could we try that new Italian place? Their Ravioli is supposed to be to die for.”

AP: “Whatever you want grandpa, I can’t taste it anyway.”

 

Axl. BP: “Some place with a buffet I think. And hey Axl could you spot me? I’m broke.”

AP: “Some place with a buffet I think. Hey Grandpa could you spot me? I’m broke.”

 

Surfing.

Mike. BP: *SPLASH* “Don’t worry Mike you’ll get the hang of it.”  
“When? It’s no fun when all you do is fall in.”

AP: “You don’t like surfing?”  
“I’m the god of sport and games grandpa. The worry about falling off is half the fun so no I don’t like surfing.”

 

Anders. BP: “Quit playing with the dolphins Anders you’re here to learn how to surf.”

AP: “Anders surfing on Sharks is cheating! ... So is surfing on Orcas!”

 

Ty. BP: “Don’t be silly Ty it’s not that cold.”

AP: “You were right Ty, this was a bad idea, now help me pack before someone spots the ‘frozen’ wave. “

 

Axl. BP: *SPLASH!* “Don’t worry Axl you’ll get the hang of it!”

AP: *SPLASH!* “Don’t worry Axl you’ll get the hang of it!”

 

Drinking.

Mike. BP: “Is there any more Olaf?”  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”  
“Is there anymore?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then no, I ain’t had enough yet.”

AP: “Is there any more Mike?”  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”  
“Is there anymore?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then no, I ain’t had enough yet.”

 

Anders. BP. “Had enough yet Anders?”  
“No I can still here my own thoughts.”

AP. “Had enough yet Anders?”  
“No, I can still hear ‘him’.”

 

Ty. BP. “Why can you never get a cold beer when you want one?”

AP. “Ty would you?” 

 

Axl. BP. “You know Axl for a tall dude, you sure are a lightweight.”

AP. “For gods sake dude, how much does it take to get you drunk?!”

 

“Grandpa? Grandpa! Hey wake up you were zoning on us man.” Anders says as he waves his hand in front of Olaf’s eyes.

“I’m awake.”

“Well good, because Mike says the meat is ready, Ty’s brought enough salad to feed a herd of elephants, or you know you and Axl, and speaking of baby bro he claims he’s found a way to make corn on a cob that involves beer and peanuts. I’m not sure if I really want to try it or just watch as everyone else does. As family oracle what would you suggest?” Anders asks as he gives Olaf a hand up and hands him a freshly cooled beer.

“I’d wait until Mike has tried it. And if Ullr doesn’t fall over then you can try it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Anders says and shouts at Axl when he manages to set the table on fire somehow, himself too it seems, but Anders quickly throws his beer over the flames on Axl’s jacket and Ty get’s the fire on the table under control.

“Seems like you can go back to zoning Grandpa, we’ll need to reheat...well everything.” Mike says, but he claps Ty on the shoulder to let him know he’s not blaming him but does in fact approve of his action.

“Shit I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Axl says as he take of his beer and soot stained jacket.

“No worries Axl, we’ll just call everything beer marinated and pretend we meant to do it.” Anders says and grins.

“Even the salad?” Axl asks, also laughing now.

“Oh especially the salad.” Anders says as the two of them starts cleaning the table while Ty sorts out what can be used and what should be thrown away.

 

Yeah things change, sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse. But as long as you keep your eyes on what’s important like family and making the best out of every bad situation, the Olaf recons you aren’t half bad off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know not a lot of Christmas in this, but I figured what the heck I'll post it and then do something 'more' Christmassy later.
> 
> Comments are devine as are kudos if you like what I've gotten down.
> 
> Have a very merry Christmas.


End file.
